


Torn

by summerdownturn



Series: Whump Fic [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: Trevor's whole world is torn away by a single bullet.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I wonder what the pairing could be... c'mon guys, if you know me you know where this is going...

His breaths hiccuped and stuttered as he tried to breathe through his nose, but it was congested from sobbing. It was ugly, but he didn’t care. Hands tried grasping onto his shoulders to pull him away, to calm him down. Trevor wouldn’t have it, fighting them off to stay by his side. He could hear sirens in the distance, voices surrounding him in varying tones ranging from soothing to harsh. He wished the sirens were the kind that he didn’t fear, but he knew that they had to move. That _he_ had to move. Yet, he couldn’t leave his side.

Death never came easy. To any of them. But sprawled out on the concrete, holding onto his love, that was the hardest of all. He told him to be careful, he _told_ him. Trevor was unsure if he just didn’t listen, or if this was just destined to happen. He didn’t want to believe either.

The vest stopped the majority of the bullets, but it only covered so much. The neck was a vulnerable place, and Trevor was covered in red. He wasn’t supposed to be there, either. He was supposed to be surveillance, overlooking and making sure nothing went wrong while the rest of the crew took out their target. Trevor never ran so fast in his life. Seeing his body drop, sprayed in red, Trevor immediately got out of the van and started running. It took him too long. Eyes were lifeless when he got there, Trevor being held back while the rest of the crew cleared the scene. Trevor could only watch, eyes glued onto his body until they let him go. It was his fault. He should have been there instead.

Trevor screamed. No one moved around him for a long while as he screamed himself hoarse, clutching onto his body. He was too heavy in his arms. Skin too pale. Eyes too dull. He was unsure of when they exactly started trying to pull him away, but it was about the time he heard the sirens. Trevor sobbed, and shouted, and pushed them away, clinging onto the body.

“I’m not leaving him!”

“Trevor, please, we have to go!”

“NO! No, no, no,” he started to mumble, rocking back and forth like it may bring his boyfriend back to life.

“Geoff,” one of them said in a warning tone. Trevor thought it was Gavin, but he was unsure of everything at that moment.

“We have to move, honey,” Jack said in soothing tone, trying to calm him down.

“I-I can’t,” Trevor stuttered, sniffing and letting out a sob.

“Shit, Geoff, just leave him,” he heard Michael say. “I’m not getting arrested because of this.” Trevor was pretty sure he heard Michael storm off after that. Michael was hard to miss.

Trevor felt Ryan standing off to the side, more than he heard him. He didn’t say anything.

“Geoff,” Jeremy started, whispering, “we have to knock him out.”

Trevor’s breaths started to shallow as he began to panic. There was more arguing about him, but Trevor was too busy taking the time to study Alfredo’s face for the last time.

“I’m sorry, Treyc,” he heard Geoff say before the world went fuzzy and then black. The blow to his head wasn’t nearly as painful as his heart getting ripped out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my Treyco whump, please comment and bother me on tumblr (summerdownturn) to write more!


End file.
